Once A Perfect Family
by Akai Tetsuna
Summary: After discussing something VERY unpleasant in Mount Olympus, Hades has been looking at Tartarus for the entire time when he returned. Why do you think Hades' been looking at Tartarus?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic of Greek Mythology. So please bare with me.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a long day in the Underworld. Hades was just sitting on his throne doing nothing except looking at the pits of Tartarus.

Then a white long haired man who wore all black walked in and said, "Lord Hades, you haven't started judging the souls of the dead. I think you better start right now if you don't want to do all of it tomorrow, my lord"

"Thank you Thanatos" Hades said without even looking at the god, "I'll do it all tomorrow"

"But sir, I think you should start…" Thanatos said but…

"I said I'll do it tomorrow! Do I make myself clear, Thanatos?" Hades yelled as he looked at the god with his Death Glare

"O-Of course, my lord" Thanatos said and left. He then bumped into 2 primordial gods, namely Erebus, the primordial god of Darkness, and Nyx, the primordial goddess of night

"Thanatos, what's the matter?" Nyx asked her son

"Is something wrong with Lord Hades?" Thanatos asked, "He's been staring at Tartarus ever since he got back from Mt. Olympus"

"I don't know" Erebus said, "He didn't even looked at us when we passed by each other"

"Actually, I heard from Hermes that he's been quiet ever since Zeus brought up Cronus during the meeting" Nyx said, "He was trying to keep them calm because they were talking something about this man feeding them food, which the food is actually the man's son"

"That is disgusting!" Erebus said

"I've seen worse" Thanatos said

"Then Zeus just suddenly brought up Cronus because…you know… Cronus eating his children like that" Nyx said

"I think Lord Hades is still not comfortable after that incident" Thanatos said, "He's been inside of him for a lot of years as I recall"

"Yeah…poor child" Erebus said, "But he did want that. He wanted to make his father happy"

"What?" Thanatos asked

Because of what Erebus said, Nyx slapped him on the face that was so hard that when Erebus yelled, this caused a huge earthquake. At least nobody died…

"Father, what do you mean Lord Hades wanted to make his father happy?" Thanatos asked, "How will he make his father happy? Didn't he get eaten when he was a baby?"

"This is your fault, Erebus!" Nyx yelled at Erebus

"Why is it my fault?" Erebus asked

"Didn't I tell you that we're never allowed to talk about **that**!" Nyx said

"Mother, Father, what are you not telling me?" Thanatos asked

"My son, we don't actually have the right to tell this story" Nyx explained

"Yeah, besides, I think you should tell that to Lord Hades" Erebus added

"Go" a familiar scary voice said behind them

When they looked behind, they saw the God of the Underworld himself out of his throne with a scary face.

"Hades! I'm sorry! My husband accidentally said **that**! Please forgive him" Nyx pleaded to him

"It's okay, mom" Hades said, "I'm actually okay if you tell the story. It brings me good memories of Father…"

"Are you sure, Hades?" Erebus asked

"Of course"

"Well, it all started hundreds or thousands of years ago…" Nyx started

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Cronus!" a woman with golden long hair that was until her back called. It was Rhea, the Titaness of Motherhood, as well as the Titan Queen of Mount Orthys. She was running or speed walking towards her husband_

 _"Is something wrong, Rhea?" a man with black neck-length long hair said. It was Cronus, the King of the Titans. He was walking around Mount Orthys with his second-in-command, Atlas. He looked at Atlas and said, "Atlas, please leave for a moment. I'm going to speak with my wife"_

 _"Of course, Lord Cronus" Atlas replied_

 _When Atlas left, Rhea hugged Cronus and held his hands to her hands. She then said, "Cronus! I'm so excited for our first child!"_

 _"I know, Rhea" Cronus said, "But you better be careful. Remember, our child is in there with you" As he said this he patted on his wife's stomach_

 _"I know, my love!" Rhea smiled at him, "It's just…I'm really happy!"_

 _"I know you are, Rhea" Cronus said, "But I'm also concerned about our child's life" He hugged Rhea and kissed her. He then noticed Rhea hugging her stomach. He then worriedly asked, "Is something wrong?"_

 _"Water…I need water" Rhea said still feeling the pain in her stomach_

 _"Just wait there, okay!" Cronus said. He immediately ran and got his wife a glass of ambrosia. When he finally returned, he saw Rhea standing up with water flowing from her legs._

 _"Cronus! T-The baby! The baby's coming out!" Rhea told him_

 _Cronus dropped the glass and quickly assisted his wife in going to their chamber. When they reached the chamber, he settled down Rhea on the bed and said, "It's going to be fine, Rhea"_

 _Rhea then told him to stay outside. Of course, Cronus obeyed and left the room. He just stood outside of their room and waited patiently for the birth of their first child, which he hoped that their first child will be a son. He heard his wife moaning and breathing heavily. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or excited because it's their first child or he should be scared because of Rhea. He then heard silence for a few seconds. He was thinking that neither Rhea nor their child made it, but he suddenly heard a baby's cry. It was the birth of a prince._

 _Cronus then entered the chamber and saw his wife carrying the new born baby boy._

 _"Look Cronus, come and see our child" Rhea smiled_

 _Cronus then walked and sat beside his wife. He touched his child's hand and surprisingly, the child held the finger of Cronus. He then looked at his wife and asked, "What's his name?"_

 _"I was going to ask the same thing" Rhea said, "He looks a lot like you, Cronus"_

 _"Then how about…" Cronus said, "Hades. Hades Aidoneus."_

 _"What a perfect name for our first child!" Rhea said as she hugged Hades even more_

 _"Yes…yes it is" Cronus then hugged both his wife and child._

 **Hey guys! Do you like/hate it? Please Review!**

 **BTW, this is NOT the end of the flashback**

 **~AKAI TETSUNA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if Chapter 2 was late. School is really hard...especially if there are Minor subjects who feels like Major subjects.**

 **I know that Cronus doesn't act like himself...deal with it. Imagine him being a good father and try to imagine 5 year old Hades**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _5 years have passed since the birth of a new prince. At Mount Orthys, Cronus is talking to Atlas._

 _"That will be all, Atlas" Cronus said_

 _"Of course, Lord Cronus" Atlas replied and left_

 _Cronus has been so tired since he woke up. He waited for Rhea to come home which she arrived at 3:00 in the morning. He woke up 6:00 am just to wake up Rhea. Hyperion kept asking advice for 3 straight hours. And the last, which he had the best time, is playing with his son, Hades for the entire afternoon._

 _When Cronus sat on his throne, he quickly fell asleep. Few minutes later, he felt something. He woke up, still sleepy, and saw a 5 year old boy who looks a lot like him, only cuter, sitting on his lap._

 _"Hades?" Cronus, who is still sleepy, asked_

 _"Sorry dad!" the boy, now introduced as Hades, replied, "Did I wake you up?"_

 _"No you did not my son" Cronus smiled at him. Since Cronus has a child, he became a good role model to his son. He would play with him. He would help him. He became a teacher to Hades._

 _As for Hades, he loved his dad so much. Rhea usually is not with him. The only people he sees everyday are the nymphs, Atlas, and his dad._

 _He became an obedient and caring boy to anyone in Mount Orthys, especially to his family…though mostly Cronus. He usually helps the nymphs in the mountain and plays with Hyperion when he visits the mountain and other stuff._

 _"What are you doing?" Cronus asked_

 _"I'm making a flower crown" Hades said while making the flower crown_

 _"Why are you making one?" Cronus asked again_

 _"It's for daddy" Hades replied_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yeah! Since you helped me a lot, I should give something in return" Hades smiled, "The dryads taught me how to make one"_

 _"You went out again?"_

 _To tell you the truth, Hades is not allowed to leave Mount Orthys because (1) he's too young to see the world and (2) Cronus is a VERY overprotective dad. Hades has never been to any of his other relative's places. He ends up where the dryads are. So sometimes he hangs-out with them._

 _Most of the time, Hades disobeys his father's commands because he wants to play outside. He has nothing to do when his father is really busy and his mother is away helping others._

 _"One last flower…and…DONE!" Hades shouted for joy. He placed the flower crown on Cronus' head and asked, "See dad! This is for you! Do you like it?"_

 _"Of course not" Cronus said with a straight face_

 _"You don't?"_

 _"I love it son" Cronus said as he gave Hades a bid hug_

 _"YAY!"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"…another peaceful day has ended" Nyx said "This is what happens when they are both around"

"You know, you could have just skipped my little innocent self-story there" Hades said, "It's really embarrassing "

"Thanatos, do you know what's more embarrassing about Hades" Erebus said

"What" Thanatos asked

"Erebus, don't. Don't even think about say-" Hades blushed

"His first lesson on punching!" Erebus exclaimed

We now see an embarrassed Hades

"OH! I REMEMBER THAT!" Nyx also joined Erebus

"Okay this is what happened…" Erebus said

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Okay Aidon, I'm going to go outside" Cronus said as he is walking outside of Mt. Orthys_

 _"Dad, why can't I come with you" Hades asked_

 _"Because here you will be safe" Cronus said as he ruffled his son's hair, "Besides, your cousin Atlas is here to play with you"_

 _"But I also want to play with dad" Hades said_

 _"No buts, Aidon" Cronus said, "I'll just be gone for a couple of hours. I'll come home right away"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise"_

 _With that Cronus left Hades alone with Atlas. For the last hour, Hades and Atlas have been playing piggy back rides. Atlas actually wants to quit, but he doesn't want to see the bad side of Cronus. If Cronus hears his son crying or sniffing, he dashes to Hades and punishes whoever made his son cry. He heard the story from both Crios and Coios about Hades and a daughter of Oceanus_

 _When Hades left Mt. Orthys, for the first time, he played at the seashore, where oceanids stay. One oceanid, who was hated by her siblings because of her bad attitude, was walking around the shore when suddenly Hades accidentally bumps into her. Though Hades apologizes, the oceanid slaps him so hard. She didn't recognize Hades being the son of Cronus due to the fact that Hades is always inside the Mt. Orthys. With that Hades cried so much-_

"EREBUS SKIP THAT PART THIS INSTANT!" Hades yelled

"Fine" Erebus said, "See he's so embarrassed about himself"

 _BACK TO THE FLASHBACK_

 _Cronus heard his son crying so he dashed down from Mt. Orthys and came looking for his son. When he found him, he saw his son crying and has a lot of bruises. He also saw the oceanid slapping him again and again. Cronus suddenly appears in front of the oceanid with a fierce and scary look. He then punched her in the face and nearly erasing her from existence. When Oceanus found out that one of his daughters faced the wrath of Cronus, he got so angry at his younger brother and their argument never ended. This is the reason why Oceanus never visits Mt. Orthys and how he hates his youngest brother. Though it's unknown if Oceanus has a grudge on Hades but he can't blame the kid. His first time seeing the outside world should be happy but ends up having a lot of bruises. He would understand Cronus' feelings but nearly wiping his own daughter's existence is crossing the line._

 _Going back to the story, Atlas never wanted to experience that kind of pain. So he is very careful when he's close to Hades._

 _"Atlas, can I ask you a favor?" Hades asked as he jumped out of Atlas' back_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Can you teach me how to punch?"_

 _"You want me…to teach you…how to punch?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"You know Lord Cronus will get angry at the both of us…especially me..."_

 _With that, Hades unleashed his ultimate weapon…the puppy dog eyes (dundundun!) "Please"_

 _'No…must…not look…directly…Must not…give in…like last time' Atlas thought_

 _"Please…I will give you a day-off because you worked so hard" Hades persuaded him_

 _"Fine"_

 _Score…Hades: 10 Atlas: 0_

 _Being the Titan of Endurance and Strength, it was easy to teach Hades but his punches are weak because he is so caring. Atlas told him to punch a man made out of sand, which they did a while ago, but Hades doesn't want to because the man made out of sand is (sand) Crios and he doesn't want to hurt his uncle even though it's sand. He also told Hades to punch him but he doesn't want to hurt him._

 _"I guess I'm too weak" Hades said_

 _"No you're not" Atlas said, "Look, it's easy to punch, here punch the sack of flour"_

 _"But dad will get angry at me"_

 _"No he won't"_

 _"Yes he will"_

 _"That gives me an idea! Imagine this sack of flour just hurt Lord Cronus so badly"_

 _"But dad is the most powerful being besides Gaia. He will never get hurt so badly"_

 _"Just…uh…imagine this sack just insulted your dad"_

 _Hades punched the sack weakly, "Was that right?"_

 _"Do you want someone to insult your dad?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Then punch the sack real hard"_

 _Hades punch the sack a little hard_

 _"You can do better than that"_

 _"I can't! The sack isn't talking"_

 _"Fine…" Atlas placed the sack in front of his face and said, "Cronus is a bastard king. He thinks he's so superior but he's a big coward! "_

 _"DON'T INSULT MY DAD THAT WAY!" Hades yelled. With that he punched Atlas and sack so hard that Atlas went flying and crashing on the wall of Mt. Orthys with flour on his face._

 _"That…was…great!" Atlas jumped out of his position, "That was a strong punch! Kid, you have the gift"_

 _"I do?"_

 _"Of course!" Atlas exclaimed, "You, excluding your dad, are the only one who punched my so hard that I was flying. Hell you are only 5 years old!"_

 _"Yay! Thanks Atlas"_

 _"No problem, kid"_

 _"Now I'm going to tell dad"_

 _"Okay...wait what!"_

 _"I'm going to tell dad you taught me how to punch"_

 _"No! Don't!"_

 _"I'm telling"_

 _"HADES AIDONEUS GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING UNCLE CRONUS ABOUT THIS!"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"So you are really close to Atlas, Lord Hades?" Thanatos asked

"Yes" Hades replied, "Though we still see each other when I visit Mt. Orthys"

"That is one of Hades embarrassing times when he was a kid" Erebus said

"Yeah and I hope you stop telling Thanatos my embarrassing times" Hades said

"I remembered something else!" Nyx suddenly said, "Erebus, remember that time in Mt. Orthys"

"Which one?" Erebus asked

"You know… _that_ "

"Oh!"

"No…please…don't even think about it" Hades said

"Embarrassing #2!"

 **Do you guys like/hate it? Please review.**

 **BTW, for those who want more, please suggest funny embarrassing ideas for 5 year old Hades. It can be pranking, something cute, something weird, i don't care you can suggest anything.**

 **Notes:**

 **1) The one with the oceanid is not real. I just thought of it**

 **2) Atlas is Hades' favorite cousin**

 **3) Hyperion and Crios is Hades' favorite uncles**

 **~AKAI TETSUNA**


End file.
